Un amour inachevé
by shunrei
Summary: Il aurait du aller dans tokyo babylon mais comme il n'y a pas ben je l'ai mis ici j'espère ne pas froisser les puristes.


Notes :Ch'tit cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Ryuchi.. Et je sais que je  
n'ai pas inventé grand chose mais le but étéit qu'elle plaise et ca a été  
le cas. Pardonnez moi pour le lemon s'il n'est pas terrible je ne suis pas  
douée et c'est le 2nd que j'écris.  
() : pensées des personnages.  
  
(Subaru était tranquillement en train de dormir, car il était rentré tard  
la veille, à cause d'un exorcisme, chose ordinaire pour un jeune maître du  
yin et du yang, mais depuis quelques temps il faisait des cauchemars  
récurrents. Il se réveilla lentement en sentant une présence près de lui.  
Il sursauta et s'assit brusquement).  
- Bonjour, Subaru, on dirait que tu es surpris de me voir ,  
- Sei.... seichiro, Que fais-tu là ? Tu.... tu ne devrais pas être à la  
clinique ?  
-Non je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. (Seichiro s'allongea en se  
rapprochant doucement de Subaru, lui touchant doucement les cheveux). Je  
vais passer la journée avec toi, Hokuto m'a dit que tu n'avais rien de  
programmé aujourd'hui. J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas mon aimé ?  
(Subaru rougit de gêne).  
- Seichiro, ca ne me dérange pas, mais arrête de m'appeler comme ca. Ca ne  
me fait plus rire.  
-Mais je ne plaisante pas, je suis tout à fait sérieux, je t'aime et j'ai  
bien la ferme intention de t'en convaincre. Et toi, que ressens-tu pour moi  
?  
- Je t'aime aussi, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nos sentiments  
soient réciproques. Mais Seichiro, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, qui  
concerne sans doute mon passé, même si je ne me rappelle pas grand chose.  
Voilà, depuis quelques nuits, je fais un cauchemar récurrent. Je vois  
toujours la même chose. Je vois un homme devant un cerisier, (il te  
ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs). Et il me dit que les fleurs de cerisiers  
sont plus belles, si elles se nourrissent du sang d'un homme enterré à ses  
pieds. Et il m'a fait une promesse dont je ne souviens pas. Mais elle doit  
avoir un lien avec ca, ( et il retira son gant gauche, sur sa main était  
tracé une étoile rouge sang, le signe de sakurazukamori, ce qui le  
désignait comme sa prochaine cible, et il remit sont gant). Je n'ai aucune  
idée, de quand ca a eût lieu, mais je devais te prévenir, je risque de  
perdre la vie à cause de ca. ( et il leva la main).  
- Tu es sa cible et alors on meurt tous un jour, et si ca doit être bientôt  
, autant profiter de ce qui nous est offert. ( Sei le regardait  
bizarrement, se disant que tout serait bientôt fini, mais il se demandait  
comment il pourrait tuer l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il était ce qu'il était  
et il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Mais l'une des traditions de ces  
tueurs était que la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout le tuer et  
reprenait son rôle. Il aimait Subaru et qui sait peut-être mourait il de sa  
main. Mais si c'était le cas il en serait heureux. Mais revenant à sa  
première idée, Sei embrassa longuement subaru, voulant faire durer cette  
pemière étreinte longtemps, très longtemps, puis il fit glisser ses mains  
sous le haut de son pyjama et le lui ota, caressa tendrement les épaules  
de son amant, puis sa poitrine longuement, tout en douceur, il remplaca ses  
mains par ses lèvres sucotant chaque parcelle de peau du jeune homme, il  
fit descendre lentement ses paumes vers la virilité de Subaru, lui otant la  
bas du pyjama, le sentant réagir à ses caresses, il eût un petit sourire  
carnassier, mais quand il sentit que son vis-à-vis voulait lui rendre  
caresses, il lui prit les mains et les attacha au dessus de sa t^te.  
- Pour l'instant je veux que tu meures de plaisir, ensuite tu pourras me  
faire tout ce que tu voudras.  
Il reprit doucement ses lèvres, tendrement, puis leur fit reprendre le  
chemin du sexe de son jeune amant, il le prit en bouche, le léchant,  
faisant monter le plaisir de plus en plus haut dans le corps de son ami,  
puis de son amant, puis le voyant sur le point d'exploser, il s'arrêta,  
inversa les positions et introduisit doucement un doigt dans "son lieu  
secret", le sentant se raidir de douleur, il le fit aller et venir pendant  
querlques instants, peu à peu il le sentit se détendre et même gémir de  
plaisir à certains de ses mouvements. Il sourit, fit entrer un deuxième  
doigt, puis un troisième. Il les enleva un instant le temps de se dévêtir,  
entendant Subaru gémir de protestation, il sourit le retourna doucement, et  
entra en lui, prenant de lui complètement. Après quelques mouvement  
ils sentirent tous les 2 une jouissance ineffable les envahir. Après ce pur  
moment de bonheur, Sei le détacha puis ils s'enlacèrent, firent une petite  
sieste, puis refirent l'amour.  
  
Ils pûrent vivre sereinement leur amour pendant quelques mois. Ils dûrent  
se séparer, sei ne^pût remplir sa mission de tuer subaru, mais il tenta de  
le faire tout de même. Hokuto, lui lanca un sort le scellant de sa mort.  
Celui-ci prévoyait que si Seichiro tentait de tuer le jeune maître du yin  
et du yang. Son attaque lui reviendrait. Plusieurs années, plus tard ils se  
retrouvèrent, l'un face à l'autre, l'un dans le camp des dragons de la  
Terre, là pour détruire la Terre pour qu'elle renaisse sans les  
hommes (Seichiro) et l'autre chez les Dragons du Ciel, là pour sauver la  
Terre de la destruction (Subaru). Lors de leur dernier duel, le  
sakurazukamori mourût et fût remplacé par Subaru, qui fût lui même tuer par  
Kamui le chef des dragons du ciel.  
  
Maintenant qu'ils sont morts, peut être auront-ils la possibilité de se  
retrouver et de pouvoir vivre leur amour tranquillement. 


End file.
